Hari Valentain milik James Potter
by lyraearth00
Summary: "Sev, beri aku kesempatan. Anggap saja, aku sedang menebus semua salahku dan itu sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang kulakukan padamu.""..."/JPSS/Typo/OOC/Romace gagal/Humor apalagi/


BoyxBoy

Yaoi, Romance

Don't like, Don't Read

  
  


Hari Valentain milik James Potter

  
  


Dunia sihir mendung, hawanya dingin, tapi tidak membuat ingin pipis. Hanya serasa nyaman bila bergelung dengan buku dan segelas coklat hangat atau berkencan dengan pacar? Pilih mana hayo?

  
  


Ngomong-ngomong tentang pacar. Yang sebentar lagi Valentain, pasti senang sekali, ya, kan? Apalagi bila ada acara besar.

  
  


Seperti di Hogwart, sekolah sihir Brittania ini mengadakan acara 'Pesta Valentain' yang tentu saja sangat-sangat diminati pemuda-pemudi bau kencur sang pemilik hormon bergejolak.

  
  


Harinya akan tiba tujuh hari lagi. Semua siswi dan siswa saling mengirim pesan untuk menawari menjadi pasangan atau dijadikan pasangan.

  
  


Nah sialnya, James Potter belum juga punya pasangan untuk menghabiskan malam istimewa itu. Dan sialnya akan diadakan pesta dansa. Setiap siswa harus punya pasangan untuk diajak 'kencan' satu malam -sebenarnya pasangan- kecuali tahun satu sampai tiga. Ekhem, masih dibawah umur.

  
  


Sirius sudah punya banyak draft nama siswi perempuan. Remus, hah, dia masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya. James dengar, sih, dia akan kencan dengan kaka kelas dari Ravenclaw. Lalu si peter? Diakan sudah punya pacar. Kalo dirinya? James, singa jantan, pembuat onar, dikagumi semua siswi seentro Hogwart. Hm, malah masih bingung kencan dengan siapa.

  
  


"Dari pada kau hanya bemain-main dengan tongkat sihirmu itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku memilih gadis." Sirius berkata sinis membuat anak tunggal keluarga Potter itu miris.

  
  


"Hey, hey aku saja masih banyak surat yang belum kubuka."

  
  


"Memang kau sudi berkencan selain dengan Evans?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu menusuk hatinya.

  
  


"Cih, dia saja sudah menolak ajakan kencanku ditahun ketiga." Yah, meski tidak bisa dirinya pungkiri, jika sampai saat ini, masih ada perasaan dihati.

  
  


"Waktu itu kau masih bocah James."

  
  


Pemuda berkacamata mengerutkan dahi, "Dia juga."

  
  


"Biasanya wanita suka yang lebih dewasa daripada dirinya."

  
  


"Omong kosong," setelah berkata seperti itu, ia turun dari ranjang, mengambil mantel hangatnya. Kemudian beranjak pergi keluar dari asramanya yang hangat. Mencari udara segar dimana es mulai mencair. Angin lembut menerpa dirinya yang sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor samping gedung Hogwarts.

  
  


Dia uring-uringan hanya untuk satu malam. Teman kencan? Untuk pesta? Valentain? Astaga!

  
  


Surat ajakan kencan untuk pesta memang menumpuk, tapi lelaki tanggung darah murni itu enggan untuk membuka. Dia hanya ingin satu orang wanita. Evans, sang perempuan yang ia puja. Hanya saja mengingat penolakan beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya trauma. Ditambah harga dirinya yang kelewat dewa.

  
  


James Potter kembali melamun, kali ini dibawah pohon besar dekat danau. Hah, harga dirinya sudah terancam. Dia harus cepat memilih teman kencan, move on dari cinta lamanya. Sialnya, James lemah dalam urusan wanita. Okeylah dia biang onar, juara Quiddicth, tampan rupawan, keturunan darah murni yang kaya raya, namun, soal wanita ia lemah. Plakkk!!! Demi Merlin!!! Dia terlalu setia mungkin.

  
  


Kasian.

  
  


"Aaahhh!!!!!"

  
  


Potter mendengar suara jeritan. Seperti milik Evans. Dia segera mencari sumber suara, yang ternyata dibalik pohon tujuh meter dari awalnya melamun.

  
  


"Kenapa Evans?" Spontan James bertanya setelah berada tak jauh dari perempuan pirang itu. Namun sang lawan bicara tak menjawab, ia sibuk terperangah pada seseorang dihadapannya. Sampai-sampai Lily Evans menutup mulutnya, takut bila sang air liur ketauan menetes.

  
  


James mendekat mengguncang tubuh ramping sang perempuan. "Lils kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara cemas yang lain terdengar dari balik punggung James. Membuatnya harus berbalik untuk melihat rupanya. Meski ia sudah tahu siapa.

  
  


"Snape?!" Ia terkejut sama seperti Lily sang pujaan hati.

  
  


"Apa aku wajahku jadi death eather?"

  
  


Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ini jauh dari rupa mengerikan pelahap maut yang borokan. Dia, dia tampan dengan warna wajahnya sekarang, manis dengan rona pink samar dipipinya, seksi dengan bibir merah mengkilap dibagian dalam bibir kenyal itu, lalu dibingkai warna merah muda yang menggoda. Setelan texudo yang dikenakannya menambah kesan elegant. Rambutnya juga tersisir rapi.

  
  


Dengan susah payah James menelan ludahnya.

  
  


"Sev, kita kencan sekarang!!!"

  
  


Lily yang sudah sadar dari macet pikiran karena kaget dengan hasil karyanya, kini menghambur bergelanyut dilengan kecil pemuda Slyterhin. Sedangkan yang diganyut hanya diam menurut, mengikuti langkah si gadis yang menyeretnya.

  
  


Lalu pangeran Gryffindor? Masih saja melongo melihat dua kaum adam dan hawa berlalu meninggalkannya.

  
  


'Kencan? Mereka berkencan?'

  
  


Dalam hati James yang jauh didalam sana sungguh tidak terima. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Severus Snape, anak yang menjadi sasaran kejahilannya, yang menurutnya dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja, tak bisa sebanding dengan dirinya, kini mendapat teman kencan? Dan teman kencannya adalah perempuan yang ia puja, ia suka, ia cinta? Begitu?

  
  


Jenggot Merlin!!!!!! 

  
  


Lelaki berkaca mata itu tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa si ular melata itu berubah drastis begitu. Bahkan dirinya sampai ikut terkejut. Selama hidupnya di Hogwart dari tahun pertama hingga kini ditahun keenam dia tidak pernah melihat Severus menampakan pesona seperti itu. Hah!

  
  


Dengan langkah lebar James menyusul dua orang yang telah meninggalkannya di pinggir danau. Berniat menjadi mata-mata, James menjaga jarak dari dua orang incarannya yang sedang asik memilih permen disalah satu toko di Homestage.

  
  


Ceria sekali wajah Lily, dengan tertawa menyodorkan permen warna-warni pada si lelaki bahan bullyannya. Membuat lelaki itu merona malu untuk menerima pemberiannya.

  
  


Melihat adegan itu, hati James panas, sungguh! Bahkan tangannya mengepal keras dan meninju tembok dihadapannya. Sayang sekali tidak cukup kuat hingga membuatnya hancur.

  
  


Selanjutnya, mereka -yang diawasi James- masuk ke dalam, cafe?

  
  


Sial! Terlalu romantis dekorasinya, umpatnya. Saat ikut memasuki cafe. Mata darah murni itu berkeliling mencari tempat duduk strategis.

  
  


Sampai-sampai di tempat duduknyapun, hati James terbakar api cemburu. Tentu saja, ditambah Lily dan Snape duduk berhadapan dengan senyum-senyum bahagia diatas penderitaan kegalauannya. Sukses membuat Potter menggeram sampai meremas buku menu ditangannya.

  
  


"Tuan," sang pelayan cafe dunia sihir gemetar, menyadarkan bocah yang sedang menahan amarah itu.

  
  


"Pesanannya," sang pelayan semakin merinding melihat raut muka dimeja yang ia layani sekarang.

  
  


James sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan si pelayan. Hatinya benar-benar tak karuan sekarang. Ingin sekali dia melempar serentetan mantra pada siapa saja. 'Sial, berani sekali mereka berpegangan tangan begitu.'

  
  


Dua detik kemudian Lily bangkit meninggalkan Snape sendirian. Sepertinya ia ijin ketoilet. Persetan! Dengan sekali hentakan James bangkit, dan melangkah tergesa mendekati sang pangeran Slyterhin. Mengacuhkan pelayan yang berteriak padanya.

  
  


Setelah berada dimeja pemuda incarannya, ia menarik tangan pemuda itu. Keluar dari cafe menuju tempat yang agak sepi. Gang sepit antara penginapan dan toko serba ada.

  
  


Bukh! Dengan keras melemparnya kedinding kusam penginapan. Tubuhnya menghimpit badan yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti. Tangan kekar karena sering latihan Quiddicth memagari pemuda itu.

  
  


"Potter," beo lelaki didepannya dengan sinis. "Kau kurang kerjaan? Sampai-sampai jadi tukang kuntit?"

  
  


Tidak merespon, pemuda berkacamata diam, hanya menatap pupil kelam dihadapannya.

  
  


"Ahh atau kau cemburu, aku berkencan dengan pujaanmu?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring. 

  
  


Masih sama, James hanya diam memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan sang lawan, bicara semaunya. Namun yang didapat hanya suara berisik dari kegiatan disekitar mereka. Membuat Potter membuka mata, menyusuri pahatan wajah dihadapannya. Jarinya yang lentik, perlahan menyentuh dagu Snape. Menengadahkannya, membuatnya mampu dengan jelas melihat karya Tuhan Merlin.

  
  


"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanpa sadar James bertanya. Ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Lebih tepatnya, sekarang James sedang ketagihan pada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang segar menggelitik hidung, bahkan moodnya. Terasa seperti harum, fresh, manis, dan sedikit, sedikit masam yang mencandu.

  
  


Mmuch! Suara kecupan terdengar lirih. Kemudian terulang lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai-sampai James tidak tahu kalau ia sudah memagut bibir dihadapannya dengan rakus. Lagipula pemuda yang dipagutnya hanya diam. 

  
  


Bukh! Diam bukan berarti tak melakukan sesuatu. Tubuh James terpental kebelakang, diduga karena bacaan mantra seseorang. Dan ternyata benar, todongan tongkat sihir pemuda Slyterhin menjawabnya.

  
  


"Potter," Severus Snape memandang tak suka. Mengelap bibirnya dengan kain lengan hitam yang dikenakan. Menghapus jejak-jejak saliva yang James Potter sayangkan.

  
  


"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Severus, waspada. Tongkat digenggam erat dengan hati yang cemas. Dia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh yang namanya James Potter, pembully setia terhadap dirinya. Benar-benar serangan tak terduga. Cih! Lebih baik digantung terbalik selama setengah jam, daripada berciuman dengannya. Mungkin otak darah murni ini sudah geser.

  
  


"Kau, kenapa kau men-menjadi lebih tampan?" Cantik, cantik James. Tentu saja James tak mengatakan itu, kalau iya, benar-benar cari mati.

  
  


"Tentu saja untuk berkencan!!"

  
  


Mendengar jawaban itu, dengan gerakan kilat, sang pemain Quiddicth mendorong tubuh Slyterhin kembali. Memojokannya didinding, mencengkram lengan mungil itu dengan kuat diatas kepalanya.

  
  


Ah, pangeran kecil kita salah perhitungan. Tentu saja seorang Potter itu bar-bar dan tidak bisa begitu mudah untuk diprediksi kelakuannya. Lihat saja, sekarang ia ditatap tajam tapi alih-alih lehernya diendus. Bikin jijik saja.

  
  


"Aku tidak suka kau berkencan dengan Evans."

  
  


"Bukan urusanku."

  
  


"Kau tidak kapok, heh?"

  
  


"Apanya?"

  
  


Severus mengerutkan kening, menatap pemuda lebih tinggi darinya dengan bingung. Dia merasa wajahnya diusap lembut, menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menyakiti mata. Lalu terdongkak oleh tangan kekar seorang James.

  
  


"Kau boleh berkencan dengan Lily sekarang, aku tidak akan menahanmu," jeda, James menahan mati-matian untuk tidak meraup bibir mungil mengkilap terbuka minta di hisap.

  
  


"Tapi setelah itu, kau harus menjadi pasanganku saat pesta Valentain."

  
  


Gila! Sinting!

  
  


"Apalagi yang kau rencanakan Potter?" desis Severus. Apa yang ada dipikiran singa tolol dihadapannya ini? Pasangan pesta?

  
  


"Kau mau jadi trending topik? Ingin wajahmu terpangpang di koran?"

  
  


"Bisa jadi."

  
  


"Aku serius Potter!!"

  
  


"Aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum memilih." James menyeringai. "Dan jangan salahkan aku bila kau terlalu lama memilih, membiarkan Lily berkeliaran sendirian diluar sana."

  
  


Perkataan itu sukses membuat Severus berhenti bernafas. Tentu saja dia harus segera menemui Lily, pasti dia khawatir. Apalagi dirinya pergi tanpa pamit.

  
  


"Lepaskan aku Potter!! Aku tidak mau ikut dalam permainanmu yang bodoh ini!!" Dirinya meronta sekuat tenaga, ya, meski sia-sia. Karena James tetap yang utama soal membuat lawan tak berdaya.

  
  


"Jangan keras kepala." Potter berkata dengan tenang. Tak menggubris gerakan kecil yang sedikit mengganggunya, "Kuberitahu, sebentar lagi jam malam."

  
  


Sialan! Severus melotot. Pikiran detensi dan harga diri asramanya muncul di kepala. Potter singa tolol!!! Dalam hatinya benar-benar menyerapahi si Gryffindor.

  
  


"Katakan keputusanmu," ucap James. Sedangkan Severus menggigit bibir, dimanapun pilihannya tetap saja Potter yang menang. Tapi dia harus memilih salah satu, pikirkanlah yang resikonya tak merembet kemana-mana.

  
  


Kalau, kalau ia mau saja jadi pasangan pesta Valentain James, itu hanya akan berlaku satu malam. Hanya satu malam. Dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Biarlah, Severus sudah kebal terhadap pandangan sinis dan caci makian. 

Tapi jika Lily kenapa-napa malam ini, juga kena detensi gara-gara dirinya, itu akan sulit untuk dimaafkan. Sang Slyterhin galau. Menunduk, menatap tanah yang lembab akibat lelehan es. Tangannya terkulai, sudah tidak lagi dicengkram erat.

  
  


James hening, menunggu putusan.

  
  


"SEV!!!"

  
  


Teriakan perempuan terdengar. 'Lily' otak Severus langsung saja sadar, berlari menghampiri sang peneriak namanya. Namun tak bisa menghindari cengkraman erat lelaki yang sedang bersamanya.

  
  


"Emmmhh," mulutnya dibungkam, mencegah suara melengking terdengar.

  
  


Idiot!!

  
  


"Apa yang kau ambil?" James berbisik. Tangannya memeluk erat badan yang lebih kecil

  
  


Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya. Severus kembali tenang, berbalik, menatap mata lawannya. "Biarkan aku pergi," datar, tapi ada sejumput kesal disana.

  
  


Jawaban itu sukses membuat hati sang darah murni berbunga. Sebelum merelakan sang pencuri kewarasaannya pergi, ia mencium lembut. Sangat lembut, dibibir mengkilat Severus. Bahkan, bahkan... Meski enggan mengakuinya, Severus ingin dicium seperti itu lagi.

  
  


  
  


"Sampai bertemu nanti."

  
  


Selepasnya ucapan itu, lelaki berambut lebih panjang darinya lari, menghampiri wanita yang sedang dilanda khawatir.

  
  


"Lils!"

  
  


"SEV!!"

  
  


"Kau kemana saja?! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?!" berang Lily saat pemuda yang dicarinya mencapai dirinya.

  
  


"Maaf Lils," murid perempuan Hogwarts menghambur kepelukan pemuda Slyterhin. Sampai-sampai terisak saking cemas dan leganya.

  
  


"Maaf Lils," Severus benar-benar merasa bersalah.

  
  


Potter Sialan!

  
  


"Ssshhttt, ayo kita kembali. Sebentar lagi jam malam."

Lelaki itu menepuk lembut bahu sahabatnya. Lalu mengusap air mata didepannya yang masih saja menetes.

  
  


Lily mengangguk dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Severus. Lalu berjalan saling merangkul, kembali ke Hogwart.

  
  


Sedangkan James? Dia masih berada digang sempit. Mengempalkan tangannya sambil bergumam, "Jika nanti kau datang padaku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah."

  
  


.......000.....

  
  


Pagi sudah menyingsing dari dua jam yang lalu, awan menyingkap menampakan indahnya laut di langit. Matahari juga menyapa dengan semangat, berbagi kehangatan yang membuat sehat.

  
  


Tapi James Potter masih saja bergelung dikasurnya. Menutup rapat-rapat seluruh tubuhnya itu dengan selimut tebal. Padahal udara disekitar tidak dingin.

  
  


"Hey James!! Bangunlah!! Hadapi kenyataan!" Itu suara Sirius, anak kedua dari darah murni Black. Yang diajak bicara diam saja, menggeliat aneh dibawah selimut.

  
  


Remus yang sedang membaca buku menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Lalu Peter hanya memelankan gerakan menyisir rambut.

  
  


Pangeran Quiddicth sedang galau tingkat dewa. Pasalnya, yang Sirius, Remus dan Peter dengar saat sarapan di Aula Besar, sang pujaan hati sahabatnya ini berkencan dengan mainannya semalam. Bahkan hampir kena detensi.

  
  


Benar-benar berita menggemparkan.

  
  


"Kau belum sarapan," Remus Lupin berkata pelan, mengingatkan sahabatnya. Bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman, rela meninggalkan buku yang sudah dianggapnya pacar. "Ayo ke dapur." Dengan lembut menyingkap selimut merah, namun sulit sekali menariknya.

  
  


"Astaga!!!" Sirius tidak tahan lagi, dengan secepat cahaya, dia menarik selimut merah milik James, sekuat tenaga. Sampai menampakan makhluk tersembunyi sebelumnya.

  
  


Dan, taraaa!!!

  
  


"Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" James berang.

  
  


"U, wow!! Hey sabar Prongs!!" Sang penarik selimut mengangkat tangan, seperti ketangkap basah dan menyerah.

  
  


"Wah, kau sudah besar James," ucap Remus pelan saat melihat sesuatu di ranjang James Potter. "Aku bangga padamu."

  
  


Bercak cairan putih berserakan, mewarnai seprai sang pangeran Quiddicth. Karena mereka sesama lelaki pasti paham apa itu.

  
  


"Jadi kau melewatkan sarapanmu hanya untuk ini Prongs?!!!" Teriak Sirius setelah melongok dari tubuh didepannya. Kelewat keras. James menutup mulut Sirius dengan tangannya. Takut kalau-kalau dia mengucapkan yang lebih parah lagi. Menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan 'James Potter melewatkan sarapan hanya untuk bermastrubasi'. Jangan sampai anak seasramanya mendengar ini. "Sialan!! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu Prongs," amuk Sirius menepis tangan James.

  
  


Sudahlah, ketangkap basah. Seberapa keraspun James menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti kedua sahabatnya ini tahu. Karena mereka peka sekali. Kecuali si Peter itu.

  
  


James menghela nafas, lalu membereskan ranjang yang acak-acakan dan membersihkan diri dengan tongkat sihirnya. Kemudian berganti pakaian yang lebih bersih. Dengan berlangsungnya beres-beres dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Meski tidak semua.

  
  


"Jadi?!" Sirius bersedekap sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

  
  


"Jadi kau berciuman dengan bidadari, lalu ketagihan ingin lebih, tapi tidak bisa karena dia keburu pergi. Karna itu kau lepas kendali, membuatmu memuaskan diri sampai pagi. Begitu?" Remus meneruskan.

  
  


James mengangguk. Si Peter duduk diam dengan khidmat mengamati tiga orang yang bercakap.

  
  


"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Peter akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

  
  


"Tadi malam."

  
  


"Tadi malam?" Sirius memastikan.

  
  


"Iya."

  
  


"Disaat pujaanmu berkencan dengan si ular."

  
  


"Aku sudah tidak peduli."

  
  


"Wow. Lihat! Kau move on hanya dalam satu malam. Karena bidadari dan ciumannya," nadanya seperti mengejek, Sirius melanjutkan, "Kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya?"

  
  


"Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada bidadari?"

  
  


"James," Remus menengahi, "Kau jatuh cinta padanya, tapi apa kau bisa memilikinya? Maksudku, jika memang benar bila dunia kita dan para bidadari berbeda. Kau bisa memilikinya?"

  
  


"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya cinta mati padaku. Supaya dengan kekuatan cintanya yang suci. Bisa menghancurkan dinding pemisahnya."

  
  


"Kau tidak waras Prongs."

  
  


"Begitulah." James mengangkat bahunya acuh dan bangkit dari duduknya, menuju pintu keluar di kamar berempat itu.

  
  


"Kau mau kemana?"

  
  


"Mencari Bidadari." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, James pun berlalu. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang saling pandang.

  
  


......000......

  
  


Koridor lengang. Kebanyakan siswi pulang atau pergi ke Homestage mungkin. Ini hari Minggu dan malam Minggu besok pestanya, paling murid-murid sedang berbelanja.

  
  


James juga harus melakukannya, membeli minyak wangi baru, gel rambut, setelan texodo, sepatu, dan dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk pasangan pestanya. Haha... James senyum-senyum sendiri.

  
  


Seperti perkiraannya, Homestage ramai. Beberapa toko melayaninya dengan LAMA. Hingga dia tiba di Hogwart sudah jam sore. Huh.... Hari yang melelahkan James!

  
  


Kali ini James tidak melewatkan jatah makannya. Duduk di Aula Besar dengan Sirius, Peter disampinya, dan Remus dihadapannya. Mengobrol asik sampai gaduh, ah... Sudah biasa.

  
  


Sesekali mata pemuda Gryffindorr itu melirik meja Slyterhin, dimana sang 'Bidadari'-nya berada. Menyuapi mulutnya dengan anggun. Tapi ia tampak risih dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, mengganggu makannya saja! Aduh dirinya jadi tergelitik untuk mendekat, menyampirkan helain rambut hitam itu dibelakang telinganya. Haha.. James benar-benar gila, dia tersenyum sendiri dan hampir tersedak. Ekhm.. Untung ketiga sahabatnya mengira dia tersenyum karena guyonan garing Peter, bukan karena lelaki yang jauh disana.

  
  


Malam ini James harus menahan diri. Besok jam kelas sudah berjalan normal. Jangan sampai semuanya berantakan. Dirinya juga harus mengerjakan essai.

  
  


....000....

  
  


Hari-hari yang dilalui Severus tampak tenang. Tidak ada empat singa idiot yang mengganggunya. Kecuali dengan Sirius, dirinya masih beradu mantra kadang-kadang. Jika satu kelas ataupun berpapasan, mereka hanya saling pandang sejenak atau mengalihkan pandangan tak acuh. Syukurlah, dia bisa melakukan hobinya dengan damai, bahkan menjalani harinya.

  
  


Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Dirinya benar-benar penasaran. Yah.. Berprasangka buruk pada mereka itu, wajar-wajar saja. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau mereka biang onar? Jahilnya tidak bisa ditolong? Bahkan dengan bangga memotong point asramanya, menjalani detensi.

  
  


Cih! Hanya ada pada singa-singa tolol pencari mati. 

  
  


Severus menghela nafas. Menatap kosong pada danau mencair dihadapannya.

  
  


"Jangan melamum." Severus terperanjat mendengar suara lain selain dirinya.

  
  


"Potter," desisnya, setelah tahu pemilik suara itu.

  
  


"Tidak sabar pesta Valentain, ya?" James mengambil tempat duduk disamping si Slyterhin.

  
  


"Biasa saja."

  
  


"Benarkah?" Tanpa dosa James menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Severus.

  
  


"Sebentar saja." Ucap James menarik lengan lelaki disampingnya saat hampir menghindar.

  
  


Hening.

  
  


Cukup lama.

  
  


Sangat menyiksa Severus. Karena, dirinya jadi tidak konsentrasi dengan buku yang dibukanya. 

"Jantungmu tidak berdebar?" Si Grayffindorr bersuara memecah hening.

  
  


"Kalau tidak berdebar, aku mati Potter." Severus menjawab kesal, menutup bukunya.

  
  


"Seperti ini," James meraih telapak tangan berkulit pucat, menuntun menyentuh dada bidang miliknya.

  
  


Hampir saja Severus menarik tangannya saat merasakan detak jantung yang bedebar tidak karuan. Dirinya, bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi, dia diam saja. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam.

  
  


"Potter."

  
  


"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu dipesta Sev,"

Severus mengerling mendengar James berucap, 'Sev'? Apa mereka sedekat itu?

  
  


'Jangan-jangan...'

  
  


'Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak, tidak mungkin.' Severus menepis pemikiran konyol bila seorang anak muda Potter ini menyukainya. Itu tidak mungkinkan? Mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Severus. Severus bahan bullyan-nya diwaktu senggang, sama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Penghiburan.

  
  


'Tapi ciuman itu..' Pasti hanya untuk mengerjainya. Iya, tidak ada yang lain. Bukankah mereka sesama jenis? Menyukai sesama jenis dalam konotasi berbeda atau bisa diistilahkan mencintai, bukankah itu tabu dalam dunia manapun?

  
  


Jadi itu tidak mungkin.

  
  


Snape menghela nafas lirih, "Potter pundakku pegal." desisnya mengguncang kepala pirang. "Ayo, kita kembali. Sudah hampir makan malam." James berucap sambil tersenyum, lalu bangkit, menyodorkan telapak tangannya untuk menolong sang pujaan hati yang baru.

  
  


Tapi dasar Severus, dia cuek saja membereskan buku yang dibawa dan bangkit tanpa pertolongan orang lain. Kemudian melangkah mendahului si pengacau pikirannya.

  
  


"Hey, jangan buru-buru begitu," James menyusul, menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Severus yang kosong. "Potter," tentu saja si Slyterhin terkejut dan menepisnya. Haha, tapi percuma, tautan itu tak lepas juga. Malah membuatnya semakin dekat dengan James. Sangat dekat, hingga Severus bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki dihadapannya. Mengingatkan dirinya akan malam itu, digang sempit.

  
  


Melihat wajah terkejut dan kesal dihadapannya, membuat James terkekeh, dan dengan lembut menarik lengan sipendek untuk mengikutinya berjalan dilorong koridor.

  
  


Perjalanan mereka hening. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, James dengan hati berbunga dan senyum bodohnya bila dilihat.

  
  


Severus dengan hatinya yang tak karuan dan wajah bingungnya, meski pasang ekspresi dingin.

  
  


"Potter, kau harusnya, kita berpisah." Ucap Severus mengikuti James berbelok, menuju asrama Slyterhin. Dan mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu asrama ular.

  
  


"Sudah sampai," James baru berkata, menoleh pada Severus, "masuklah," sambungnya mengerling pintu dihadapan mereka.

  
  


Pemuda Slyterhin mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya. Maju selangkah mengucapkan password asramanya, membuat pintu batu itu bergeser. Menampakan lorong gelap didalamnya. 

  
  


Severus masuk, namun baru satu langkah, James memanggilnya. "Sev," ia menoleh. "Sampai bertemu dipesta Valentain." Dengan senyum manis diujung perkataan itu, pintu asrama menutup rapat. Memisahkan dua insan yang berbeda namun sejenis. (Hah?)

  
  


.....000.....

James bejalan dengan riang menuju asramanya. Bukan, bukan dengan langkah menghentak dengan adegan lompat-lompat dan menyanyi 'la-la-la-la-la.'

  
  


"Hey Prongs." Sapa temannya saat dia baru saja masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu.

  
  


Dirinya hanya memberi senyum lebar. Sirius sedang duduk diranjanya, mengacak kartu Valentain.

  
  


"Kau makin hari, makin aneh saja."

  
  


James mengambil tempat duduk dimeja belajarnya dan membuka salah satu buku tebal.

  
  


"Katakan padaku, kenapa sekarang kau menjadi 'anak yang baik'?" Ucap Sirius, menekan kalimat dengan tanda kutip tangannya.

  
  


"Biasa saja." Jawaban James masih datar.

  
  


"Benarkah?" Sirius mengusap dagunya. "Kau jarang usil sekarang. Membuatku jenuh."

  
  


"Haha, kupikir kau cukup terhibur dengan gadis-gadis itu."

  
  


"Sibuk. Aku ralat." Timpal Sirius. James terkekeh.

  
  


"Bagaimana, kau sudah dapat pasangan?"

  
  


Mungkin, sahabatnya ini berubah, karena itu. "Sudah."

  
  


"Yakin? Siapa?"

  
  


James tersenyum. "Sang Bidadari."

  
  


"Prongs, aku serius!"

  
  


"Aku juga serius. Dia akan ada dipesta." Ucapan itu membuat anak kedua Black mengerutkan kening. Dan dirinya makin ngeri saat melihat sahabatnya meringis lebar menatap langit yang menggelap.

  
  


'Dia sudah tidak waras.' Batinnya.

  
  


Hembusan angin masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, dibarengi seekor burung hantu.

  
  


Ah, milik keluarga Potter. Dia membawa sepucuk surat.

  
  


James menyambut burung itu, mengelusnya sebentar, lalu mengabil surat dimulut sang burung. Membacanya.

  
  


"Tulisan ayah." Gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar orang lain diruangan itu. James mulai membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di lembaran perkamen. Ekspresinya berubah serius. Dan setelah selesai, ia langsung bangkit. Mengambil mantelnya, tongkat sihir dan tanpa pamit kepada temannya. Dia langsung saja pergi mencari kereta yang berangkat malam itu juga. Menuju tempat pos apparatte terdekat.

  
  


......000.....

  
  


Hari yang dinanti telah tiba, Severus Snape dengan setelan tuxedo putih melangkah tenang memasuki Aula besar. Tentu saja bersama rombongan asramanya.

  
  


Aula besar kini disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang megah. Dengan meja berjejer rapi menyajikan hidangan yang lezat. Lantai dansa yang luas. Langit-langit Aula juga tak kalah cantik. Kemarlip seperi bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit.

  
  


Pangeran Slyterhin kini menggerakan kepalanya, mencari sesosok singa idiot yang menjadikannya pasangan pesta. Huh! Konyol sekali, mengingat semua pasangan diacara itu, lawan jenis semua. Laki-laki dan perempuan maksudnya...

  
  


Ketiga teman si idiot terlihat dimatanya.

  
  


Si Lupin sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita yang cantik bergaun pink.

  
  


Black, sedang bercumbu dipojokan. Ya elah, baru dimulai. Sudah honry duluan.

  
  


Severus cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

  
  


Satu lagi sitabun, Peter. Dia sedang makan bersama pasangannya yang sama-sama tidak kurus.

  
  


Lalu Potter dimana? Kenapa tidak ada? Apa dia sudah bersama perempuan lain?

  
  


Kalau dia sudah punya pasangan, kenapa mengucapkan itu?

  
  


"Sampai bertemu dipesta Valentain"? Tidak sabar? Jantung yang berdebar? Apa maksudnya?

  
  


Omong kosong Potter benar-benar menebar nyeri dihati Severus. Sungguh! Tapi kenapa?! Dirinya tidak bisa menjelaskan. Otaknya masih saja memikirkan lelaki pengumbar janji. Janji? Potter tidak pernah berjanji padanya.

  
  


Tapi, tapi kata itu. "Sampai bertemu dipesta Valentain." Bukankah bila ucapan adalah do'a yang berarti secara konteks, tergantung kalimatnya, bisa tersirat ada janji bersamanya. Bukankah do'a yang baik seperti itu?

  
  


Jadi, tidak salahkan? Bila Severus menganggap James sudah berjanji. Namun dimana dia sekarang? Huh... 

Membuatnya kecewa saja!

  
  


"Awas kau Potter!" Ia mendesis. Kesal dengan si singa -yang baginya- sialan itu.

  
  


Hatinya benar-benar kecewa. Kalau-kalau, memang benar Potter bersama gadis lain.

  
  


"Potter." Dia mendesis sekali lagi.

  
  


"Severus!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Perempuan bila dari suaranya, dan dirinya kenal siapa pemiliknya.

  
  


Lily Evans. Putri Gryffindorr yang mengisi relung hatinya.

  
  


Cantik dan menawan dengan gaun beige. Rambut tergerai namun tertata rapi dihiasi mahkota kecil.

  
  


Bagus! Membuatnya terpana!!

  
  


"Mau berdansa?" Kata si perempuan malu-malu.

  
  


Jantung Severus seakan berdesir dan dipukuli bertubi-tubi. Apa dirinya harus berterima kasih sekarang? Karena Potter tidak ada.

  
  


Yah sepertinya begitu. Jadi, dirinya membungkuk, memberi penghormatan lalu menumpukan salah satu kakinya untuk berlutut. "Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan.

  
  


Lily tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Bisa juga Severus bersikap seperti itu.

  
  


Tak perlu berpikir lama, Lily mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut jemari Severus dan saling menggenggam. Meletakan telapak tangan yang lain dipundak siswa ular.

  
  


Begitu juga dengan Severus, menyampirkan tanggannya ke pinggang langsing si Gryffindorr.

  
  


Ahh bersyukurlah Severus Snape, bahwa sepanjang malam itu ia bersama sang tambatan hati, tanpa gangguan sedikitpun karena Potter tidak muncul jua.

  
  


'Terima kasih Merlin.'

  
  


.....000.....

  
  


Sudah seminggu Severus tidak melihat sang kapten Quiddicth Gryffindorr. Entah itu dikelas, perpustakaan, atau pertandingan Quiddicth hari ini. Kemana dia?

  
  


Setahu dirinya, Potter rajin sekali mengikuti kelas dan pertandingan mingguan, meski hanya untuk sekedar latihan. Tapi kali ini dia melewati begitu saja.

  
  


Semenjak pesta itu, Severus tidak pernah melihatnya. Ada apa?

  
  


Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan sahabatnya hanya menggeleng bila ditanya. Sedangkan para penggosip tidak punya bahan untuk menggosipkan si Potter. Atau mereka tidak berani?

  
  


Kenapa? Severus bertanya-tanya seminggu ini. Terjadi sesuatu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

  
  


Severus tidak bisa menghentikan rasa cemasnya. Ah, kenapa dirinya harus begini?

  
  


Akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Menutup buku tebalnya dan bangkit meninggalkan perpustakaan yang mulai sepi itu. Satu jam lagi makan malam. Severus sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. Namun, siapa tahu Potter sudah kembali. Ah, lagi-lagi, kenapa dirinya begini?

  
  


Koridor sudah lengang, langit mulai menggelap dan angin seperti membawa air menyapa. Mungkin akan hujan. Severus berbelok di koridor. Tapi seseorang menarik tangannya. Membuat badanya menabrak tubuh seseorang itu.

  
  


"Hmnn... " Mulutnya dibungkam oleh orang itu.

  
  


Lelaki ular itu menjatuhkan bukunya, lalu mengambil tongkat sihir dibalik jubah hitam dan menarik telapak tangan dimulutnya. Mudah saja ia melepaskan diri karena tidak terlalu kencang. Atau si pelaku memang sengaja melepasnya. Severus tidak tau.

  
  


"A..," hampir saja dirinya menyemprot dengan umpatan dan dereyan mantra, tapi hampir, karena dia tau siapa yang dihadapannya. Ia malah diam, tidak jadi memaki.

  
  


"Sev."

  
  


"Potter." Dirinya terbelalak. Orang yang disebut malah terkekeh.

  
  


"Hah! Apa-apaan kau Potter! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" Desisnya dengan nada tinggi. Dalam hatinya ia ingin bertanya pada Potter tentang apa yang terjadi. Sialnya, dirinya terlalu gengsi.

  
  


"Maafkan aku, aku mengagetkanmu."

  
  


Severus berjongkok, mengambil buku yang berserakan. Pikirannya tidak fokus sekarang. Dia senang sekaligus gugup. Tunggu! Tadi makhluk bernama Potter mengucapkan 'maaf'? Yang benar saja! Bertahun-tahun dirinya menghadapi Potter, baru kali ini mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

  
  


Setelah selesai mendapatkan bukunya kembali, ia berbalik meninggalkan lelaki yang dipikirkannya seminggu ini. Si ular takut, takut kalau James tau tentang dirinya.

  
  


"Sev." James mengejarnya, menarik tangannya kembali. Kali ini dengan agak keras dan menyeret Slyterhin kearah sebuah ruangan. James menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan tongkat sihir.

  
  


"Apa yang kau lakukan Potter?" Severus kaget, mereka terkunci di sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Disana gelap, tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Pikirannya negatif, mungkin saja disudut lain ada Black, lalu mengerjai dirinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

  
  


Lebih terkejut lagi saat Potter mengucapkan mantra, memindahkan buku ditangannya entah kemana.

  
  


"Potter!!" teriak si ular takut.

  
  


"Sssstt... " James menenangkan dengan menggenggam jemari Severus lembut, dan menuntunnya masuk lebih dalam.

  
  


Severus bisa mendengar James berbisik, tapi entah mengucapkan apa. Lalu, ruangan itu terang oleh Lilin-lilin menyala dilantai, dinding, langit-langit.

  
  


Keramik yang dipijaknya terdapat kelopak mawar, bertebaran memenuhi ruangan.

  
  


Suasana yang romantis.

  
  


James tersenyum melihat lelaki disampingnya. "Mau berdansa denganku?" Mendengar tawaran itu, Severus menoleh, menatap mata James.

  
  


Severus terpana. Tatapannya lembut, bahagia yang membuat nyaman.

  
  


'Apa kau tidak berdebar?' Tanya itu tiba-tiba saja menghampiri pikiran Severus.

  
  


'Ya.' Jawab Severus pada dirinya sendiri.

  
  


'Seperti ini?' Lagi.

  
  


'Iya, seperti itu.'

  
  


James tersenyum padanya, mendekatkan diri dan musik dansa mengalun pelan. Mengisi kesunyian diruangan.

  
  


Seakan terhipnotis, tubuh Severus hanya diam merasakan tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Hembusan nafas hangat menggelorakan hasratnya untuk membalas, merangkulkan tangannya dileher James. Dan mereka berdansa seperti itu sampai waktu yang tidak diketahui. 

  
  


Mereka hanya menggerakan kaki kekanan dan kekiri. Sangat monoton, tapi didalam hati keduanya, ini menyusahkan, karena jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan.

  
  


"Kenapa kau tidak datang dipesta?" Severus sudah tidak tahan lagi.

  
  


"Aku harus pulang."

  
  


"Terjadi sesuatu?"

  
  


"Ibuku sakit."

  
  


"Apa sudah baikan?"

  
  


"Iya."

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Terima kasih."

  
  


"Untuk apa?"

  
  


"Menanyakannya." James tersenyum lagi. Lalu memeluknya, meletakan dagu runcing itu di bahu Severus. "Kau memang penting untukku." Bisik James.

  
  


"Tapi ibuku lebih penting." James menatap bola hitam dihadapannya. "Maaf, menduakanmu," lanjutnya. Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Severus terkekeh pelan.

  
  


"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Ucap Severus.

  
  


"Benarkah?"

  
  


"Hm. Mn."

  
  


"Kalau begitu, kita menikah sekarang saja."

  
  


"Potter."

  
  


James tertawa.

  
  


"Aku serius Sev."

  
  


Severus diam. Menatap dinding berlilin dibelakang James.

  
  


"Hey," James menarik dagu dihadapannya, mencari perhatian. "Aku tidak suka kau bersama Lily."

  
  


"Kenapa?"

  
  


"Aku cemburu. Kudengar kemarin kau berdansa dengannya."

  
  


"Memang benar."

  
  


James menghela nafas.

  
  


"Kunikahi juga kau Sev."

  
  


"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?"

  
  


"Aku akan menikahimu."

  
  


"Potter." Severus melepas rangkulannya. Ini sudah salah.

  
  


"Hey ada apa?"

  
  


"Kita... "

  
  


"Ssstsss..." James meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir Severus. "Aku tidak peduli, kau laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Darimana asalmu dan bagaimana masa lalumu." Menggerakan ibu jarinya dibibir kenyal itu. "Yang aku tahu, aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan tenang bila kau belum menjadi milikku."

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Aku tidak tahu kapan ini terjadi, mungkin karena ciuman itu. Atau mungkin karena bola matamu. Sifatmu. Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu kenapa cintaku harus jatuh padamu."

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Sev, beri aku kesempatan. Anggap saja, aku sedang menebus semua salahku dan itu sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang kulakukan padamu."

  
  


"...."

  
  


"Dengan mencintaimu seumur hidup dan selalu membahagiakanmu saat membuka mata dan terlelap."

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Sev, " James memanggil nama lelaki dihadapannya.

  
  


"Aku, aku tidak tahu."

  
  


"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." James tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau pasanganku malam ini. Jadi... "

  
  


Kalimat menggantung itu membuat bulu kuduk Severus meremang. Dan menelan ludah... 

  
  


End.

  
  


....

  
  


Hahaha endingnya ga elit. XD~

Gue tau ini telat, tapi gue baru dapet keinginan nulisnya abis Valentain, jadilah begini wkwk. Haha

Eh makasih banget loh, udah mau Review di 'Me, Severus Snape and The Marauders' Kyaaaa aku sayang kalian !!!! Makasih banget. Buat aku berbunga-bunga hehe ampe pengen berbagi baunya yang harum ama sekitar (paan sih!!!) Pokoknya makasih banget deh buat yang ngasih kritik sama saran.. Salam kenal juga. Aku masih baru lohhhhh..... Mohon bimbingannya yah semuanya!!!! 

Dan aku minta maaf banget buat fanficku yang vakum ampe setaun, itu, yah maaf yah...  
Sebenernya aku , malu sih hehe. Soalnya itu ga bagus-bagus amat... tapi ampe ditunggu dan didukung segitunya.... 

Aduhhh aku terharuuu.... hueee lebay gue hehe 

Akhir kata jangan lupa RnR yah, tinggalin jejaklah yak XD

  
  



End file.
